


Teenage Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, fast paced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise realized, it didn't matter how old they were, whenever Aomine was with him, he'd still feel like he was sixteen and living the teenage dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally inspired by the song Teenage Dream and was written for Aomine's birthday but I kind of got lazy to post until today lol. I had an aokise playlist which is kind of connected to this fic but anyway I hope you enjoy this thing.

Kise believed Aomine was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Before Aomine came into Kise's life, he was bored out of his mind without anything particular getting his interest. But then, Aomine threw a ball at his head, which he would never believed was accidental yet Aomine kept insisting it was, and Kise had seen the latter play and that was all it took for Kise to develop a huge crush on him. But Kise was as dumb as Aomine and he knew he'd never have a chance with the latter since he saw Aomine on a different level and regarded him as such. He also didn't think Aomine was interested in guys until Aomine kissed him in their locker room after winning a game together for the first time.  
  
Kise was a model. So it was only understandable that he had issues with relationships especially since most people only approach or like him because of his looks. Even Aomine couldn't deny that but Aomine thought Kise was funny in his own way and even though he always looked annoyed with Kise, he would still snort at Kise's stupid jokes. Aomine liked laughing with Kise whenever they tease Midorima or play stupid pranks on other people.  Aomine liked him enough to go karaoke with him, and Kise decided Aomine was good enough for him to take down the walls he had built around himself, to put away the mask he had to put on most of the time.  
  
Their first valentine together, Kise gave Aomine a box of heart shaped expensive chocolates. Aomine was tempted to ask how much was it but he didn't and thanked Kise with a kiss and finished the whole box that night. Every valentine after that, Kise would give Aomine even more expensive stuff like branded shirts or cologne, which Aomine said he didn't like but wear it whenever they go out for a date anyway.  
  
"You smell good, Aominecchi. You should wear it every day, you know."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Aomine scowled. "And stop sniffing me it's weird. You’re like a freaking dog."  
  
Kise's gifts always made Aomine felt guilty and burdened since he usually only get Kise normal _konbini_ bought chocolates on white day or his birthday but he was after all a mere student without a part time job and Kise understood that completely.  
  
On Kise's sixteenth birthday, Aomine gave him _his_ favorite hoodie. Kise liked it a lot that he put it on instantly. It was warm and smelled like Aomine and Kise promised to take good care of it. They made out on Aomine's bed and one thing led to another. Kise had to bite his hand to prevent himself from screaming; because Aomine told him he needed to be quiet or his parents would hear them. It was their first time but Kise thought Aomine was particularly good at it, good at making him feel good because when the pain subsided, Kise didn't want Aomine to stop touching or fucking him. When they were done, Kise decided he was not going to wash the hoodie at all because it used to smell like Aomine but now it smelled like them.  
  
Being in separate schools only made them grow closer in return. They were intimate. Some days, Kise would find himself talking to Aomine on his phone at three in the morning, despite knowing he had an early photo shoot the next day. The things they talked about were more than just what they used to talk about. It wasn't just about basketball or how was their day anymore. They talked about going on a trip together, about space and other things.  
  
"Did you know they're sending people to Mars, now? That is so amazing! Would you want to go if you have the chance?"  
  
"Probably not. I like it here."  
  
"You don't know what's there in Mars."  
  
"I do know there is no you."  
  
"You're being a sap, Aominecchi." Kise laughed.  
  
Kise loved talking to Aomine and although Aomine was not much of a talker, it was fine with him. Aomine made Kise feel content with just being there.  
  
Aomine made Kise feel a lot of things whenever they meet after a long time being away from each other. They took turns visiting each other and when they do, they often never left the bedroom. They were seventeen and all they wanted to do was touch each other.  
  
"I think I reached my limit. Your stamina is crazy, I can't catch up."  
  
"Come on, Kise. Another one. I'll do all the work."  
  
"God, why are you my boyfriend."  
  
"Because you have good taste and high standards?"Aomine quipped and Kise only managed to laugh because that was somehow, true.  
  
  
On Aomine's eighteenth birthday, Kise dragged him out of the house to a surprise trip. They listened to the same playlist on the way to Okinawa because Aomine forgot to bring his earphone. Aomine had his hand all over Kise's thigh, fingers drawing nonsense and Kise smiled because he really liked it when Aomine draw nonsense on his skin. Aomine did that a lot, especially when they're watching movies together or when they cuddled after sex. Sometimes, even the morning after, when he woke up earlier than Kise. It felt nice.  
  
They spent Aomine's birthday at the beach and getting wasted. Kise's parents would be so disappointed if they found out he had been drinking but Kise only had Aomine on his mind. Aomine carried him on his back all the way to the motel because Kise started walking funny and when they were safe behind the doors, Kise pushed Aomine on one of the single beds and got rid of their clothes. Kise's head might be a little hazy but he's not completely drunk out of his mind. He knew how to prep himself and didn't want Aomine's help.  
  
"It's your birthday. Just... stay still."  
  
Kise didn't exactly remember that night but Aomine told him that he fell asleep which was embarrassing. Aomine found it amusing and would always bring it up whenever he felt like it, just to annoy Kise. He didn't think he'd ever stop talking about it because Kise always turned a beautiful shade of red from both embarrassment and anger. Aomine always liked Kise best when he's angry.  
  
"You're hot when you're mad."  
  
"You're crazy." Kise scowled.  
  
"Sit on my face."  
  
"Weirdo."  
  
  
After graduating high school, Kise and Aomine moved in together. Kise had enough money to pay for the rent and utilities but was getting tired of Aomine mooching off him. He loved Aomine dearly but Aomine was nineteen and he was adult enough to get a part time job.  
  
"Aominecchi, if you got me to date you, you can do anything."  
  
Aomine sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine. I'll try to get a job tomorrow."  
  
With their busy schedules, the only time Kise faced Aomine was on Sunday. They'd spend the day making out lazily on the couch and eat take out before continuing making out. Sunday eventually became Kise's favorite day and he looked forward to it every single week until his modeling jobs got out of hand and Sundays became one of the other days.  
  
Kise came home early one time and if felt like they hadn't seen each other for a long time that Kise's breath hitched and his heart raced like they were sixteen all over again. But his skinny jeans were too tight and they had a problem getting rid of it that they just ended up laughing on the floor like a bunch of idiots. Aomine threw out the jeans the following day and Kise didn't miss it.

  
When Kise turned twenty four, Aomine proposed to him. On their wedding night, Kise realized, it didn't matter how old they were, whenever Aomine was with him, he'd still feel like he was sixteen and living the teenage dream.


End file.
